staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Jest jak jest - odc. 6/19 - Każdy ma swojego goryla 05:55 Savannah - odc.6 (Savannah ep.6); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:40 Był taki dzień - 13 lipca; felieton 06:40 Moje Misie (MY TEDDY BEARS) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2004) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Ładne-brzydkie; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Łowcy skarbów, odc. 15 (Mickeys Treasure Hunt, ep. 15); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:50 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Biwak, odc. 8 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Happy campers ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:20 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór; serial TVP 09:50 Babe: świnka w mieście (Babe: Pig in the City) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, USA (1998) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Rio Grande (Rio Grande) - txt str.777; western kraj prod.USA (1950) 15:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 68 - Kapcie; serial komediowy TVP 15:30 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 2 Shangri - La (Wild China) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:20 Koma. pl ; magazyn 16:30 Studio Lało - Grzało - odc. 3; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Przebojowa noc 17:35 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 5/13 - Smutni; serial 18:25 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 1/13; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Rymowanie, odc. 4 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Album rodzinny cz.1 (Family Album part 1) - txt str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 21:55 Uczta kinomana - Pan od muzyki (Choristes, Les); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Szwajcaria (2004) 23:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Zezowate szczęście - txt str.777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1959) 01:30 Serwis TV - /2/; program satyryczny 01:55 Oczywiście - odc. 2; program satyryczny 02:10 Był taki dzień - 13 lipca; felieton 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:40 Droga - odc. 3/6 - Ostatnich gryzą psy; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:45 Klinika małych stworzeń - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 224; serial TVP 08:10 Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 1; serial dokumentalny 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:00 Dzika przyszłość - Bezkresna pustynia - odc. 9 (The endless desert - ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (39) Małgorzata Potocka 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Nowa Gwinea, 1969 cz 2 - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Park prehistoryczny - odc. 2 (Prehistoric park) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. El Dorado (7); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Walc Toreadorów (Walz of the Toreadors); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1962) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1535 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 953 Diabeł Kleczkowską podkusił; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Przed XV Finałem 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 308 Życie za życie; serial TVP 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 9 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Warsaw Fashion Street; widowisko 19:50 Lato do kwadratu - Krakowskie teatry uliczne ; magazyn 20:05 Oczy Angeli - odc. 2/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:00 Hity na czasie - 2008 (cz. 1) - Płock; program muzyczny 21:50 Hity na czasie - 2008 (cz. 2) - Płock; program muzyczny 22:45 'Pejzaż Horyzontalny' - koncert piosenek Wiesława Dymnego (XXXV Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); koncert 23:40 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (2); magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Sport Telegram 00:20 Angielski pacjent (English Patient); dramat kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:00 Miss Universe 2008 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów Bydgoszcz (Polacy); STEREO 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:57 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:05 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Ecco homo, Z czego żyją misje i misjonarze? 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Gniewino - Nadole 17:00 Kwiaty i ogrody 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Lekkoatletyka, Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Pogoda 22:00 Sport wieczorową porą 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów Bydgoszcz (Polacy); STEREO 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:57 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Bliżej ludzi 08:00 Tajemnice lasu, Polscy leśnicy i litewskie Ikary 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Barka 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Rymowanie ewangelie Romcia Tomcia 16:50 Arka 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Zapiski łazęgi 18:30 Lekkoatletyka, Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów Bydgoszcz (Polacy); STEREO 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:57 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu ; STEREO 07:53 Pogoda; STEREO 07:55 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO 08:26 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:03 Z biegiem Bugu ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:01 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Fabryka rowerów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Era kobiet; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:31 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów Bydgoszcz (6); STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:09 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:03 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów Bydgoszcz (Polacy); STEREO 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:57 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (48, 49) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Monster Warriors (12) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Power Rangers (3, 4) - serial SF, USA 08.45 Dzika Afryka (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.40 Rodzina zastępcza plus (233): Ryba zdrowieje od głowy - serial komediowy, Polska 10.45 Rycerz Artura - komedia, USA 1998 12.40 Gwardia Królewska - film przygodowy, USA 2000 14.35 Robin Hood: Faceci w rajtuzach - komedia, Francja/USA 1993 16.45 Halo, Hans! (4) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (234): Straszliwa świadomość przemijania - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Spadkobiercy - program rozr. 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (104) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Wzór (1) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kości (15) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.05 W złotej klatce - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 01.35 Magazyn sportowy 03.35 Zakazana kamera 04.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.05 Telesklep 08.05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (32,33/39) - serial animowany 09.05 Superniania - reality show 10.05 Projekt plaża 10.40 Golfiarze - komedia, USA 1980 12.40 Akademia Policyjna 5: Misja w Miami Beach - komedia, USA 1988 14.30 Teraz albo nigdy! (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.10 Hela w opałach 3 (37) - serial komediowy, Polska 16.45 Szymon Majewski Show 17.50 Niania 5 (70): Ta rzecz - serial komediowy, Polska 18.25 Niania 5 (71): Podwójna randka - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Orły Temidy - komedia kryminalna, USA 1986 22.25 Twarzą w twarz (3/12) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 23.25 Sekswwlelklm mieście (1,2/18) - serial komediowy, USA 00.35 Ślepy zaułek - dramat spoleczny, USA 1995 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.15 Telesklep 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 07.05 Pokemon (287,288) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Opowieści z Belize (5) - serial dok., Wielka Brytania/USA 08.40 Final Fantasy: Wojna dusz - film animowany, Japonia/USA 2001 10.50 Idol - reality show 11.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.20 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 12.50 Zamiana żon - reality show, Pol. 13.50 Prorocy science fiction - dok. 15.00 Sport 16.40 Trampolina - reality show 18.00 Idol - reality show 19.05 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 20.05 Zamiana żon - reality show, Pol. 21.10 Inaczej niż w raju - komediodramat, RFN/USA 1984 23.05 Azazel (1/4) - serial krym., Rosja 00.15 Kamieńska (4) - serial sensacyjny, Rosja 01.15 Wydarzenia, Sport 01.55 The Doors: No One Here Gets Out Alive - koncert 03.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.15 Komenda - magazyn policyjny . 04.40 FIFA Futbol Mundial 04.55 TV Market 05.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.30 Telesklep 07.05 Fabryka gry, teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Policjanci z Miami, serial krym., USA 1984 09.00 Policjanci z Miami, serial krym., USA 1984 10.00 Agent przyszłości, serial sf, USA 2003 10.50 Mój przyjaciel delfin, film przyg., USA 1963 12.45 Plotkara, serial kom., USA 2007 13.40 Wehikuł czasu, film fantastyczny, USA 1960 15.45 Ostatnie polowanie, western, USA 1956 17.50 Stawka większa niż życie, serial wojenny, Polska 1966 19.05 Na celowniku, serial sens., USA 1995 20.05 Cień, film przyg., USA 1994 22.15 Rodzina Soprano 5, serial sens., USA 2004 23.25 Nędznicy, dramat obycz., Francja 1995 02.35 Wróżki, interaktywny pr. rozr. 03.40 Laski na czacie, interaktywny pr. rozr. TV Polonia 06:05 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 3/7* - W siedzibie upiora; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Poeta nieznany (Zygmunt Rumel); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 5/7* - Człowiek w kajdanach; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Między nami bocianami - odc.9 - Birbonek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Psi psycholog - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Imienia NMP w Inowrocławiu; STEREO 14:10 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 5/12 - Colonel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 6/12 - Colonizacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Skarby nieodkryte - (28); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Nasz reportaż - XX Międzynarodowa Parafiada dzieci i młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 To był rock! - Przeżyj to sam (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Sita, chrząszcz i cud źródełka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Anglicyzmy w języku polskim (dr Katarzyna Kłosińska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Łzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7* - Skarb Mohilanki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 87 - Zabawa misia Tubby (Master Tubby's name game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 1/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Szalom na Szerokiej - XVIII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2008) - koncert finałowy (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Studio Lało - Grzało - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Speedway Ekstaliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 00:05 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7* - Skarb Mohilanki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 87 - Zabawa misia Tubby (Master Tubby's name game); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 1/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Sita, chrząszcz i cud źródełka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 5/12 - Colonel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 6/12 - Colonizacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Nasz reportaż - XX Międzynarodowa Parafiada dzieci i młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Kaj Engelhart; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Bigbit; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 4; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kolorowe pończochy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; wyk.:Zofia Bodakowska, Helena Grossówna, Natalia Szymańska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Stanisław Milski, Sylwia Lipczyńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Niedziela z operetką - Zemsta nietoperza (Die Flaudermaus); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Lato z polską animacją - Uśmiech; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Lato z polską animacją - Wykres; film animowany; reż.:Daniel Szczechura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Lato z polską animacją - Klatki; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Lato z polską animacją - Wszystko jest liczbą; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Stefan Schabenbeck; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Więcej niż fikcja - Ból po utraconej nodze (Phantom Limb); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kino Paradiso (Nuovo cinema Paradiso); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1988); reż.:Giuseppe Tornatore; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Festiwal w Opolu cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Przepraszamy za usterki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Powracająca melodyjka; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Śpiewa Wanda Warska; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Niedziela z ... archiwum TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Rozmowy istotne - Amelie Nothomb; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Moja dziewczyna (Fan chan /My Girl/); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Studio TVP Kultura - Ada Rusowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Kulig; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Ada Rusowicz. Niebiesko - Czarni. Pochwała śpiewania; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Damsko - męskie sprawy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 5 - Ballada o upadłym aniele (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 6 - Współczucie dla diabła (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kino nocne - Aelita (Aelita); film science fiction kraj prod.ZSRR (1924); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Rozmowy istotne - Amelie Nothomb; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Lednica 966 - 2008; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Przed wizytą - Lednica 2000; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Lednica 2000; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - Powrót do Buczacza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Zapomniana matka Żydów; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Z gorącego serca - "Żegota"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Odwiedziny; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - 4 czerwca - w samo południe; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Tamtego 1989 roku - Okrągły Stół i wybory; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Czytajmy - Stalin. Młode lata despoty; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Historia i dokument - Polki nad Londynem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Czytajmy - Czytajmy - Dudek; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Kontrowersje - Dziedzictwo I RP. Miasto. Między dworkiem a dworem.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dom Polski - Kamienica mieszczańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Elegia na śmierć Roja; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kulisy III RP - Wojna o lustrację; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Cwał; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Historia i dokument - Przedwojenny chłopak; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Czytajmy - Życie polskie w XIX wieku; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Historia i dokument - Tajemnica Gór Sowich; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Bitwa pod Grunwaldem 2008 - na żywo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Bogaty w Miłosierdzie. Papież w Polsce 2002; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historia i film - Cwał; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Historia i dokument - Przedwojenny chłopak; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 8:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz finałowy i mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 10:00 Sportowa debata - program publicystyczny 11:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecze półfinałowe mężczyzn 13:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - sport 14:25 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 15:30 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 6, magazyn 16:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - sport 18:20 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 18:25 Z archiwum TVP - Wspinaczka - felieton 18:35 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 19:50 Z archiwum TVP - Polskie niespodzianki na igrzyskach olimpijskich - felieton 20:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji IBF, WBO i IBO w Hamburgu - waga ciężka: władimir kliczko - tony thompson 22:00 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn 23:50 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody European Beach Tour w Hamburgu - mecz finałowy mężczyzn 00:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1109) 8:00 Samo życie (1110) 8:30 Samo życie (1111) 9:00 Samo życie (1112) 9:30 Samo życie (1113) 10:00 Program sportowy 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie: Jestem twoim wężem (1) 13:30 Graczykowie: Nigdy nie wraca wcześniej (2) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Przepowiednia (1) 15:00 Eureko, ja to wiem! 16:00 Zostać miss (11) 17:00 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Pechowy kuzyn (20) 18:00 Tylko miłość (2) 19:00 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Malowanie (277) 23:30 Tylko miłość (2) 0:30 Program sportowy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (25) 3:45 Mamuśki (26) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci: Rodzice nie akceptują mojej sympatii Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki (34/45) 6:55 Tygrysia maska (10/105) 7:20 Bill Cosby Show (20/39) 8:00 Top Shop 17:00 Jesteśmy filarem 18:00 Zdrowy puls 18:15 Królewski ślub 19:50 Gigi (62/65) 20:20 Rimini, Rimini 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Amatorki 0:10 Polki amatorki 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Podejrzane 1:00 Obiektyw 1:05 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:10 News 1:15 Podejrzane 1:20 Polskie Foki 1:40 Nocne igraszki 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Amatorki 3:00 Spoty 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu HBO 06.00 Interes życia, kom., USA 2007 07.45 Przysięga, film fantastyczny, Chiny 2005 09.25 Przewrotne szelmy, kom., USA 2005 10.50 Molly na domowym froncie, film obycz., USA 2006 12.10 Czas na mnie, kom., USA 2005 13.50 Boska interwencja, dramat obycz., USA 2006 15.40 Domowe spumoni, kom., USA 2006 17.05 Świąteczny więzień, kom., USA 2007 18.30 Gang dzikich wieprzy, kom., USA 2007 20.10 Niedzielna megapremiera. Zabić prezydenta, thriller, GB 2006 21.45 Rozstania i powroty, dramat obycz., GB/USA 2006 23.40 Obrońca, film sens., USA/GB/Niemcy 2004 01.10 Shutter Widmo, horror, Tajlandia 2004 02.45 Droga zemsty, thriller, USA 2006 04.20 Dwa bilety do raju, kom., USA 2006 HBO 2 06.00 Książę opery mydlanej, kom., Finlandia 2006 07.35 Gang Wielkiej Stopy, kom., USA 09.05 Mój pierwszy ślub, kom. romantyczna, Kanada/GB 2004 10.35 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej, film przyg., Holandia 12.05 Powrót do Tamakwa, kom., USA 13.40 Francuski dla początkujących, kom. romantyczna, Niemcy/Francja 15.15 Faceci w korkach, kom., Irlandia 16.50 Loverboy, film obycz., USA 18.15 Ballada o Jacku i Rose, dramat obycz., USA 2005 20.05 Wytańczyć marzenia, dramat obycz., USA 22.00 Mgła, horror, Kanada/USA 23.40 Na stojaka!, kabaret i satyra 00.10 Uwolnić słonia, film anim., Norwegia 2006 01.30 Rewolta, dramat obycz., GB/USA 2006 03.20 Burzliwy czas, dramat obycz., GB 2005 05.00 Kłopotliwy geniusz, film dok. Planete 5:45 Przyroda i podróże: Pejzaże ze znakiem zapytania: Figury z kredy (2/8) 6:20 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Historia RAF-u (17-ost.) 8:25 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Andaluzja (1/26) 9:00 Nasza planeta: Droga na skraju nieba: Zapomniane królestwo (6-ost.) 10:05 Nasza planeta: Droga na skraju nieba: Pielgrzymka do Lhasy (2/6) 11:15 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Kanada (18-ost.) 11:50 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Francja (16/18) 12:20 Społeczeństwo: Był sobie raz Walt Disney 13:15 Społeczeństwo: Słońce wschodzi nad Timorem 14:40 Historia: Zakazane Miasto: Wszechmocna konkubina (2-ost.) 15:40 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Bułgaria (11/17) 16:35 Planete Doc Review: Herbie Hancock. Możliwości 18:10 Historia: Japonia, cienie przeszłości 19:10 Planete Doc Review: Czerwony Elvis 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Kosmiczni kowboje 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata Australia: Epoka dwupłatów (1/3) 22:45 Filmowe dochodzenia: Śmierć na boisku 23:50 Filmowe dochodzenia: Diabeł przybył na koniu 1:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Australia. Queensland (17-ost.) 2:15 Przyroda i podróże: Globalne ocieplenie. Topniejące lody Spitsbergenu 2:45 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Floryda (13/17) 3:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Południowe Maroko (18/26) TV Toya 14:35 Toya Net 15:20 To&Owo na ekranie 15:40 Stylizacje 15:50 Weekendowy mix filmowy 16:30 Po godzinach 17:00 Kościół w służbie człowieka 17:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Kotłownia 18:05 Teraz panie 18:50 Jedziemy przez Łódź 18:55 Łódź - europejska stolica kultury 19:00 W cztery oczy 19:10 Szafa grająca 20:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Nocnik, czyli dziennik 21:35 To jest kino! 22:00 Patrol 22:15 Motomania 22:30 Łódź - europejska stolica kultury 22:45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:10 Szafa grająca 00:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Festiwale giganty (12/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik: 23. Światowe Dni Młodzieży w Warszawie 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (10) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (11) 11:00 Reporterzy 11:30 Wolność Słowa: Paweł Królikowski 12:00 Octava dies 12:30 Scooby-Doo i cyberpościg 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Falcon Beach (9) 17:00 Falcon Beach (10) 18:00 Reporterzy 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 20:00 Dar życia 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Ekspres von Ryana 0:30 Archidiecezja częstochowska 1:00 Wolność Słowa 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Autostrada do nieba (11) 3:00 Zakończenie programu WTK 08:00 Puls dnia 08:15 Sport - informacje 08:25 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 08:43 Nasze bezpieczeństwo 09:00 Puls dnia 09:15 Sport - informacje 09:25 Na zdrowie 09:46 Qulturalny Poznań 10:00 Puls dnia 10:15 Wybitne postacie uniwersytetu 10:32 Nasze bezpieczeństwo 10:48 Qulturalny Poznań 10:56 Towarzyski tydzień 11:15 Z bankiem na 'ty' 11:35 Sofa - architektura, budownictwo, wnętrza 11:50 Qulturalny Poznań 12:10 Motomania 12:30 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 12:50 WTK wywiad 13:10 Połykacze książek 13:20 Z pierwszej strony 13:35 Z pierwszej strony 13:55 ePoznań 14:15 Studio sport 15:00 Studio sport 15:50 Towarzyski tydzień 16:10 Gorący temat 16:25 Gorący temat 16:40 Piękny obiekt pożądania 16:55 Piękny obiekt pożądania 17:10 Qulturalny Poznań 17:20 Na zdrowie 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:54 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia 18:20 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 18:40 WTK wywiad 19:00 Puls dnia 19:14 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 19:35 Motomania 20:00 Puls dnia 20:15 Prognoza pogody 20:30 Towarzyski tydzień 20:50 Sport - informacje 21:00 Puls dnia 21:10 Studio sport 22:00 Puls dnia 22:10 Studio sport 23:00 Puls dnia 23:10 Prognoza pogody 23:15 Sport - informacje 23:25 V 12 23:40 V 12 00:00 Puls dnia 00:10 Prognoza pogody 00:15 Sport - informacje 00:25 Wybitne postacie uniwersytetu 00:42 Połykacze książek 01:00 Puls dnia 01:15 ePoznań 01:32 Korner 01:47 Korner 02:02 Puls dnia 02:10 Prognoza pogody 02:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 02:30 Piękny obiekt pożądania 02:45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8.30 Siatkówka: World Grand Prix Jokohama 9.45 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Oberlungwitz Niemcy rozgrzewka 10.15 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Oberlungwitz Niemcy wstęp 10.45 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Oberlungwitz Niemcy 12.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Oberlungwitz Niemcy Wyścig 250cc 13.15 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Grand Prix Oberlungwitz Niemcy MotoGP 15.00 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 17.30 FIAWTCC Estoril 19.00 Lekka atletyka: Grand Prix IAAF Ateny Grecja 20.30 Snooker. Berlin Niemcy 22.30 Kolarstwo: Tour de France 23.30 Sporty motorowe: Weekend w sportach motorowych 0.00 Siatkówka: World Grand Prix Jokohama Japonia Finały, dzień 5 DSF 06:00 Poker: Poker Den: The Big Game II 06:45 Dauerwerbesendung 07:15 Dauerwerbesendung 07:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:45 Fußball, Bundesliga Hits: Von Chart-Stürmern und Hitparaden 09:00 Fußball, Bundesliga Pur Klassiker: FC Bayern München Saison 1997/1998 10:00 Fußball, Bundesliga Pur Klassiker: FC Bayern München Saison 1998/1999 11:00 Fußball, Bundesliga Pur Klassiker: FC Bayern München Saison 1999/2000 12:00 Fußball, Bundesliga Pur Klassiker: FC Bayern München Saison 2000/01 13:00 DSF - Das Sportquiz 15:00 Tennis Live: MercedesCup 2008, Finale in Stuttgart Weissenhof 18:00 Nascar, DTM Highlights: 6. Rennen 2008 in Zandvoort inkl. Zusammenfassung des Formel 3 Rennens 19:30 DSF Reportage: Rock the Race: Die MINI CHALLENGE feiert ihr fünfjähriges Bestehen 20:00 Fußball, Bundesliga Pur Klassiker: Highlights der Saison 2003/2004 22:00 Wrestling, SmackDown 23:00 DSF - Das Sportquiz 00:00 Sport Clips 00:20 Sport Clips 00:30 Sport Clips 00:40 Sport Clips 00:45 Dauerwerbesendung 01:15 Sport Clips 01:45 Dauerwerbesendung 02:15 Sport Clips 02:30 Sport Clips 03:00 Dauerwerbesendung 03:30 Sport Clips 04:00 Sport Clips 04:05 Sport Clips 04:10 Sport Clips 04:40 Sport Clips 04:45 Sport Clips 05:00 Sport Clips 05:10 Sport Clips 05:20 Sport Clips 05:30 Sport Clips 05:40 Sport Clips 05:50 Sport Clips Das Erste 05:30 Felix und die wilden Tiere 06:00 Willis Quiz Quark Club 06:20 Pet Alien 06:45 Pet Alien 07:15 Sesamstraße 07:45 Wie erziehe ich meine Eltern 08:10 Wie erziehe ich meine Eltern 08:35 Tigerenten Club 09:55 Tagesschau 10:00 Immer wieder sonntags 11:30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 12:00 Tagesschau 12:03 Presseclub 12:45 Sportschau live: DTM Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters. 6. Lauf 14:30 Der Adler vom Velsatal 16:00 Ostseeparadies Rügen 16:30 ARD-Ratgeber: Reise 17:00 Tagesschau 17:03 W wie Wissen 17:30 Gott und die Welt 18:00 Sportschau 18:30 Bericht aus Berlin 18:49 Ein Platz an der Sonne 18:50 Lindenstraße 19:20 Weltspiegel 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Tatort 21:45 Anne Will 22:45 Tagesthemen 22:58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23:00 ttt - titel thesen temperamente 23:30 Kuttners Kleinanzeigen 00:00 Drum - Wahrheit um jeden Preis 01:35 Tagesschau 01:45 Happy-End für eine Ehe 03:30 Tagesschau 03:35 Anne Will 04:35 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04:45 Tagesschau 04:50 Weltspiegel Pro 7 06:20 American Campus - Reif für die Uni 06:40 Malcolm mittendrin 07:05 Malcolm mittendrin 07:35 Scrubs - Die Anfänger 08:00 Scrubs - Die Anfänger 08:25 CineTipp 08:35 Gülcan und Collien ziehen aufs Land 09:35 Sarah & Marc crazy in Love 10:35 Disney Filmparade 10:45 Spaceman 12:25 NVA 14:15 Evolution 16:00 Kyle XY 17:00 Doctor Who 18:00 NEWSTIME 18:10 Die Simpsons 18:40 Die Simpsons 19:10 Galileo 20:15 Der Staatsfeind Nr. 1 22:50 The Fog - Nebel des Grauens 00:50 The Big Hit 02:20 The Fog - Nebel des Grauens 04:00 The Big Hit RTL 05:55 Power Rangers 06:15 Power Rangers 06:40 Jim, der Regenwurm 07:05 Die neue Addams Familie 07:30 RTL Reiseshop 08:00 RTL Shop am Sonntag 09:00 Die neue Addams Familie 09:25 Der Prinz von Bel-Air 09:50 Der Prinz von Bel-Air 10:20 Alles was zählt 12:50 All'Arrabbiata - Eine kochende Leidenschaft 14:45 The Quest - Das Geheimnis der Königskammer 16:40 Brain Man - Der klügste Mann der Welt 17:35 RTL-Bibelclip 17:45 Exclusiv - Weekend 18:45 RTL Aktuell WEEKEND 19:03 RTL Aktuell WEEKEND - Das Wetter 19:05 Aus alt mach neu - Brigitte Nielsen in der Promi-Beauty-Klinik 20:15 Stolz und Vorurteil 22:40 SPIEGEL TV Magazin 23:25 Fluch der Karibik? Orakel, Geister, Ahnenkult 00:15 Prime Time - Spätausgabe 00:35 Stolz und Vorurteil 02:40 Exclusiv - Weekend 03:30 Eis am Stiel 2 - Feste Freundin 05:10 Explosiv - Weekend RTL 2 06:15 Lincoln - Ein Hund von einem Stürmer 08:05 Düsenjäger 10:15 Hercules 11:10 Xena 12:05 Grip - Das Motormagazin: 'Grip - Das Motormagazin' 13:05 Welt der Wunder - Spezial 14:00 Die Kochprofis - Einsatz am Herd 15:00 In Teufels Küche mit Gordon Ramsay 16:00 Schau dich schlau! 17:00 MythBusters - Die Wissensjäger 18:00 Grip - Das Motormagazin: 'Grip - Das Motormagazin' 19:00 Welt der Wunder 20:00 RTL II News 20:15 Swarmed - Das tödliche Summen 22:00 Law & Order: New York 22:55 Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle 23:55 Das Nachrichtenjournal 00:55 Law & Order: New York 01:45 Ungeklärte Morde - Dem Täter auf der Spur 03:35 Swarmed - Das tödliche Summen Sat 1 05:30 Weibsbilder 05:55 Das Making of 06:20 Unser Mann - Blinde Augen klagen an 08:15 WECK UP 09:15 Genial daneben - Die Comedy Arena 10:15 ZACK! Comedy nach Maß 10:45 PAARE 11:15 DEICH TV - Die Fischkopp-Comedy 11:45 Asterix und Kleopatra 13:30 Das weiß doch jedes Kind! 14:30 Kommissar Rex 15:30 Kommissar Rex 16:30 Der Bulle von Tölz: Tod in der Walpurgisnacht 18:30 Sat.1 Nachrichten 18:40 Das Sat.1-Magazin 19:15 DIE DREISTEN DREI - DIE COMEDY WG 19:45 Pastewka 20:15 Navy CIS 21:15 Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens 22:15 Sechserpack 22:45 PLANETOPIA-REPORTAGE: Der neue Goldrausch - Glänzende Geschäfte in unsicheren Zeiten 23:30 Navy CIS 00:30 News & Stories 01:19 So gesehen 01:20 Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens 02:10 Lautlose Schreie - Eine Frau in Gefahr 03:50 Kommissar Rex 04:40 AllesTester im Einsatz 05:05 Sechserpack 3sat 06:00 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 06:15 Englisch für Anfänger 06:45 Tele-Akademie 07:30 Alpenpanorama 09:00 ZIB 09:05 Lyrik für alle 09:15 Falsche Toleranz? 10:15 les.art 11:15 Lebens-Künstler 12:00 Harnoncourt dirigiert Mozart 12:30 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart 13:00 ZIB 13:05 Wochenschau 13:30 Lesen! 14:00 Schlosshotel Orth 14:50 Gesichter Asiens 15:15 An Dalmatiens lichten Küsten 16:00 hitec 16:30 neues spezial 17:00 Die Tierklinik 17:30 daVinci 18:00 Fremde Kinder 18:30 Prost! Mahlzeit! Zum Phänomen der Gemütlichkeit 19:00 heute, 3sat-Wetter 19:10 Rundschau 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Eröffnungskonzert des Schleswig-Holstein Musik Festivals 2008 22:20 Angry Monk 23:15 Der Kommissar 00:15 Iwans Kindheit 01:45 Hello Austria, hello Vienna 02:15 da capo 03:35 Lebens-Künstler 04:20 Rundschau 05:05 Tele-Akademie 05:50 3satTextVision Das Vierte 05:30 Making Of 06:00 Baywatch Hawaii 07:00 Living Gospel - Antworten aus Gottes Wort 10:00 Teleshopping 12:00 Cash Quiz 15:00 Detektiv Rockford: Anruf genügt 16:05 Der Scharfschütze 17:50 Wie bringt man seine Frau um? 20:15 Raubzug der Wikinger 22:50 Sport-Desaster...die spektakulärsten Sportunfälle der Welt 23:50 ECHT HART! Menschen am Limit 00:45 Night-Teleshopping 00:55 Poker 03:00 Miss March 2002 03:20 Totally Busted 03:50 Girls of Mardi Gras Super RTL 05:45 Infomercials 07:15 Louie 07:20 Louie 07:30 Peb & Pebber - Helden Privat 07:40 Caillou 08:00 Die Schlümpfe 08:30 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 09:00 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 09:30 Jimmy Neutron 10:00 WOW Die Entdeckerzone 10:30 Disneys Art Attack 11:00 Magic Attack 11:15 Simsalabim Sabrina 11:45 Hotel Zack & Cody 12:15 PB & J Otter - Die Rasselbande vom Hoohaw See 12:45 Higglystadt Helden 13:15 Cosmo & Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen 13:45 Disneys Kuzco's Königsklasse 14:15 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 14:35 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 15:00 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 15:30 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 16:00 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 16:15 Tim und Struppi 16:45 Tim und Struppi 17:15 Camp Lazlo 17:45 Mr. Bean - Die Cartoon-Serie 18:15 Donald macht Urlaub 19:15 Disneys Kuzco's Königsklasse 19:45 Hotel Zack & Cody 20:15 Wölfe - Jäger der Urzeit 21:15 Duell der Tiere 22:20 Columbo 23:50 Polizeibericht Los Angeles 00:40 Infomercials 01:50 Fun-Night VOX 06:00 Wildes Wohnzimmer 07:00 VOX präsentiert den RTL-Shop 07:30 hundkatzemaus 08:45 Süddeutsche Zeitung TV 09:35 Der masturbierte Elefant - Artenschutz ohne Tabus 10:35 Focus TV Spezial 12:40 Goodbye Deutschland! Die Auswanderer 14:40 auf und davon - Mein Auslandstagebuch 15:45 auf und davon - Mein Auslandstagebuch 16:50 auto mobil 18:15 Wohnen nach Wunsch - Das Haus 20:15 Das perfekte Promi Dinner 22:40 Prominent! 23:15 Süddeutsche Zeitung TV 00:10 Unser Traum vom Haus 01:10 Wohnen nach Wunsch - Das Haus 02:45 James Cameron's Dark Angel 03:30 James Cameron's Dark Angel 04:15 Fastlane 05:00 Wissenshunger 05:10 WOLKENLOS 05:35 Die Nanny ZDF 05:35 hallo deutschland 06:00 Briefe von Felix 06:35 Die Häschenbande 07:20 Bibi Blocksberg 07:45 Der Sleepover Club 08:35 H2O - Plötzlich Meerjungfrau, Anders fernsehen 09:00 heute 09:02 sonntags 09:30 Evangelischer Gottesdienst 10:15 Ich heirate eine Familie . . . 11:00 ZDF-Fernsehgarten 13:00 heute 13:02 blickpunkt 13:30 ZDF SPORTextra: Tour de France. 9. Etappe: Bergetappe. Toulouse - Bagnčres-de-Bigorre 16:00 heute 17:00 heute 17:05 ZDF SPORTreportage: Alles Wichtige vom Tage 18:00 ML Mona Lisa 18:30 ZDF.reportage 19:00 heute, Wetter 19:10 Berlin direkt, 5-Sterne - Gewinner der Aktion Mensch 19:30 Terra X 20:15 Inga Lindström: In den Netzen der Liebe 21:45 heute-journal, Wetter 22:00 Inspector Barnaby 23:35 ZDF-History 00:20 heute 00:25 Im Schatten der Pharaonen - Sensationen in Ägyptens Wüste 01:10 Lawrence von Arabien - Archäologie in geheimer Mission 01:55 Todesboten aus Alamut 02:40 heute 02:45 Tod im Schilfmeer 03:30 Das Tor des Drachen - Chinas langer Aufbruch 04:15 ZDF.reportage 04:45 Global Vision 05:00 blickpunkt VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA 07:00 Kochlik 07:30 Kocha, nie kocha 08:00 Parot 08:30 Całuśnik 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Kamień, papier, nożyce 14:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Hot or Not 18:50 Planet VIVA 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Fristajlo 21:50 Eurotop 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider MTV Polska 06:00 Starter 09:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Księżniczki piękności 13:30 Penetratorzy 14:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 16:00 Efekt Eks 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Re-kreacje 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Penetratorzy 21:00 A jak Amore 21:30 Króliczki Playboya 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 Przerysowani 23:30 Alt.mtv 00:00 MTV Rocks 00:30 Superrock 01:00 Don't kill the music Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat (wydanie specjalne): W świecie wierzeń 7:00 Wielka ryba: W pogoni za ławicami - na krańcu Australii, północne Queensland 7:30 Pola golfowe Kalifornii: Tahoe 8:00 Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi: Szlak Aigle 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Kenia 10:00 Podróże koleją: Nowa Południowa Walia 11:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Los Angeles (1) 11:30 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Miami (1) 12:00 Obieżyświat (wydanie specjalne): Wielkie festiwale (2) 13:00 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Kapsztad 13:30 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Stellenbosch 14:00 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Paarl 14:30 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Whale Coast 15:00 Paszport do przygody: Dżungla i rzeki Kostaryki 15:30 Na rozdrożach Afryki: Zanzibar 16:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Amman, Praga 16:30 Travel 2008: Lipiec 17:00 Luksusowe podróże Varuna Sharmy: Hongkong (1) 17:30 Wkrótce otwarcie!: Vancouver - "Century" 18:00 Obieżyświat: Kraje Zatoki Arabskiej 19:00 Wielka ryba: W pogoni za ławicami - na krańcu Australii, północne Queensland 19:30 Australijskie podróże (6) 20:00 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Kapsztad 20:30 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Stellenbosch 21:00 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Paarl 21:30 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Whale Coast 22:00 Obieżyświat (wydanie specjalne): W świecie wierzeń 23:00 Wielka ryba: W pogoni za ławicami - na krańcu Australii, północne Queensland 23:30 Przygoda i doświadczenie: Kilimandżaro 0:00 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Bilbao, Montreal 0:30 Wspaniałe wyprawy: Z Pragi do Bratysławy 1:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Cieśnina Magellana 2:00 Obieżyświat: Kraje Zatoki Arabskiej 3:00 Wielka ryba: W pogoni za ławicami - na krańcu Australii, północne Queensland 3:30 Australijskie podróże (6) 4:00 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Kapsztad 4:30 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Stellenbosch 5:00 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Paarl 5:30 Podróż w świat wina - Republika Południowej Afryki: Whale Coast Discovery Channel 6:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Chiny: Wielki Mur Chiński 7:00 Dogonić tornado (2) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Statek wycieczkowy/Satelita/Most wiszący 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy/Kopalnie/Piłka nożna przyszłości 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 (2) 11:00 Dogonić tornado (2) 12:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Pirotechnik 13:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Drwal 14:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Samochód wyścigowy 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Nietypowa gaśnica 16:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 18:00 Cuda stworzone przez człowieka - Chiny: Nowe oblicze Pekinu 19:00 Faceci w bieli (5) 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Kolejka górska 21:00 W poszukiwaniu ropy (3) 22:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Rybacy z trawlerów 23:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun pingwinów (36) 0:00 Everest 2: Przekraczając granice: Strefa śmierci 1:00 O krok od śmierci: Tragedia na McKinley 2:00 Kulisy tragedii: Katastrofa kolejowa 3:00 W poszukiwaniu ropy (3) 4:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Rybacy z trawlerów 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Nietypowa gaśnica Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:25 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 7:40 Skunk Fu 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Szpiegowska rodzinka 9:45 Młodzi Tytani 10:10 Ben 10 11:00 Scooby-Doo i bracia Boo 12:40 Laboratorium Dextera 13:05 Harcerz Lazlo 13:30 Scooby-Doo 13:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:45 Robotboy 15:35 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Johnny Test 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Klasa 3000 18:05 Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem 19:45 Scooby-Doo 20:10 Młodzi Tytani 20:35 Duel Masters 21:00 Jam Łasica 21:25 Krowa i kurczak 21:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 22:15 Zło w potrawce 22:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 23:05 Johnny Bravo 23:30 Atomówki 23:55 Laboratorium Dextera 0:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 0:45 Laboratorium Dextera 1:10 Krowa i kurczak 1:35 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 2:00 Zło w potrawce 2:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 2:40 Johnny Bravo 3:00 Atomówki 3:30 Laboratorium Dextera 4:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:25 Laboratorium Dextera 4:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 5:15 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 5:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie TV5Monde 04:05 Man Ray 05:00 TV5MONDE le journal 05:35 Côté jardin 06:00 TV5MONDE le journal 06:30 Documentaire 07:30 Découverte 08:00 Le journal de Radio-Canada 08:30 Pacha et les chats 08:45 Toupie et Binou 08:50 Adibou aventures 08:55 Atomic Betty 09:10 Cédric 09:25 Cédric 09:35 Foot 2 rue 10:00 M.A.D. (Mission Aventure Découverte) 10:15 M.A.D. (Mission Aventure Découverte) 10:30 Nos années pension 10:55 Paroles de clips 11:05 Échappées belles 11:35 Chroniques d'en haut 12:00 TV5MONDE l'info 12:05 Silence ça pousse 12:30 Hammamet au temps des Romains 13:20 Ręves d'hôtels 13:30 Le journal de la RTBF 14:00 30 millions d'amis 14:30 Bonnie and Clyde 16:00 Nec plus ultra 16:30 Acoustic 17:00 Scčnes de ménage 17:55 Les plus beaux sites du patrimoine mondial 18:00 TV5MONDE le journal 18:10 Le grand rendez-vous 19:00 Cité guide 19:25 D'un monde ŕ l'autre 20:30 Le journal de France 2 21:00 La prophétie d'Avignon 21:55 La prophétie d'Avignon 23:00 TV5MONDE le journal 23:10 Le journal de la TSR 23:30 Bella ciao 01:45 TV5MONDE le journal Afrique 02:00 Café Picouly 03:00 Les maîtres du feu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Wariatkowo 8:00 Jak to było z Audrey 10:00 Anastazja: Tajemnica Anny (2-ost.) 12:00 Jak to było z Audrey 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Tajemnica parkingu (4) 16:00 Zakazane terytorium 18:00 Śniadanie z Di 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Wąż piekielny (1) 22:00 McBride: Upadły idol 0:00 Z ulicy na Harvard 2:00 Śniadanie z Di 4:00 Wariatkowo Zone Romantica 6:00 Szmaciana lalka (118) 7:00 Szmaciana lalka (119) 8:00 Szmaciana lalka (120) 9:00 Szmaciana lalka (121) 10:00 Smaki i namiętności (8) 10:35 Samotna, do usług (12 11:30 Smak twoich ust (105) 12:25 Smak twoich ust (106) 13:20 Smak twoich ust (107) 14:15 Smak twoich ust (108) 15:10 Smak twoich ust (109) 16:00 Wbrew zasadom 18:00 Gotuj z Angelem! 19:00 Nigdy więcej (30) 20:00 Kino w mojej głowie 22:00 Anita (5) 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie (20) 0:00 Samotna, do usług (12) 1:00 Nigdy więcej (30) 1:50 Córka ogrodnika (128) 2:40 Córka ogrodnika (129) 3:30 Córka ogrodnika (130) 4:20 Córka ogrodnika (131) 5:10 Córka ogrodnika (132) National Geographic Channel 6:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa (2-ost.) 7:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal 8:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów 9:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa (1/2) 10:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa (2-ost.) 11:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Militaria: Czołg 12:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Militaria: Pocisk Cruise 13:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Militaria: Karabin maszynowy 14:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców 15:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów 16:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Nazistowska ekspedycja 17:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa (1/2) 18:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Norymberga: Proces Hermanna Göringa (2-ost.) 19:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Pojedynek nad Guadalcanal 20:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cisza w eterze 22:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Punkt wrzenia 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 1:00 Superczłowiek: Sztuczna siła 2:00 Maraton: Konflikty zbrojne: Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka niewidzialnych samolotów 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cisza w eterze 4:00 Najcięższe więzienia w Stanach: Punkt wrzenia 5:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie Jetix 06:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 06:25 Planeta skeczu 06:50 Yin Yang Yo! 07:15 Odlotowe agentki 07:40 Odlotowe agentki 08:05 Pucca 08:20 Kapitan Flamingo 08:35 Leniuchowo 09:00 Iggy Arbuckle 09:25 Spiderman 09:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Jetix summer revolution 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Leniuchowo 17:35 Galactik Football 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Pucca 18:35 Król szamanów 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Incredible Hulk 21:30 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers Ninja Storm 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force Zone Reality 06:00 Zoo 06:20 Zoo 06:45 Zoo 07:10 Zoo 07:35 Zoo 08:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Co przyniesie jutro? 09:25 Co przyniesie jutro? 09:50 Co przyniesie jutro? 10:15 Nowy Orlean - 7 tragicznych dni 11:05 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:30 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:55 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 12:20 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 12:45 Zaginieni 13:10 Zaginieni 13:35 Zaginieni 14:00 Zaginieni 14:25 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki 14:50 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki 15:15 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś 16:05 Powiedz mi, kim jesteś 17:00 Jak dostać pracę 17:30 Jak dostać pracę 18:00 Złośliwe zwierzęta 19:00 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki 19:30 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki 20:00 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 21:00 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 22:00 Nawiedzone domy 23:00 Nawiedzone domy 00:00 John Edwards: Spotkania z medium 01:00 John Edwards: Spotkania z medium 01:50 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 02:40 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości 03:30 Złośliwe zwierzęta 04:20 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki 04:45 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki 05:10 Jak dostać pracę 05:35 Jak dostać pracę Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk maluje arcydzieło (14/16) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Walki powietrzne poskoczka mułowego (8/13) 8:30 Rzeki i przypływy 9:30 Opowieści z Ziemiomorza 11:35 Łapu-capu extra 12:15 Wpuszczony w kanał 13:50 Amy Winehouse 14:55 Szkoła dla drani 16:45 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 18:20 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk maluje arcydzieło (14/16) 19:10 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Wyspa mamusiek (11/15) 19:50 Łapu-capu 20:00 Premiera: Norbit 21:45 Rozpalić ogień 23:30 Czarna Dalia 1:35 Ostatni król Szkocji 3:35 Cisza 5:05 SuperDeser: Rosalie i Bruno 5:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Wyspa mamusiek (11/15) 6:00 Odkrywać miasta Canal + Film 7:00 TranSylwania 8:40 Deser: Deweneti - Do siego roku 9:00 Chuck Berry Hail! Hail! Rock'n'Roll 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Waran z Komodo - żywy dinozaur (7/13) 11:30 Wielkie kino 12:55 Idę na całość 14:35 Deser: Argentyńskie tango 14:55 Arizona junior 16:30 SexiPistols 18:10 Ściśle tajne 20:00 Podstępny Ripley 21:40 Droga do San Diego 23:20 Norbit 1:00 Van Veeteren: Moreno i cisza 2:30 Krwawa uczta 3:55 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament 5:05 Idol Canal + Sport 7:00 Babe 9:00 Siła spokoju 11:05 Dobry rok 13:10 Mexican 15:20 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 19:25 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League w Rzymie 21:30 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 23:35 Niewygodna prawda 1:15 Adrenalina 2:45 Samotne serca 4:35 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra DW-TV 02:00 Journal 02:30 Discover Germany 03:00 Journal 03:30 Europa Aktuell 04:00 Journal 04:30 euromaxx 05:00 Journal 05:30 Peking 2008 06:00 Journal 06:30 European Journal 07:00 Journal 07:30 CLIPMANIA 08:00 Journal 08:30 Beijing 2008 09:00 Journal 09:30 Kultur.21 10:00 Journal 10:30 CLIPMANIA 11:00 Journal 11:30 Heimweh, Durchfall, Lagerkoller - Ein Jugendjazzorchester auf Tournee in Asien 12:00 Journal 12:30 Arts.21 13:00 Journal 13:30 euromaxx 14:00 Journal 14:30 It's Tough on the Road - A Youth Jazz Orchestra on Tour in Asia 15:00 Journal 15:30 hin & weg 16:00 Journal 16:30 euromaxx 17:00 Journal 17:30 Erste Hilfe auf dem Traumschiff - Die Africa Mercy in Liberia 18:00 Journal 18:30 Discover Germany 19:00 Journal 19:30 euromaxx 20:00 Journal 20:30 Help on the Water - The 'Africa Mercy' in Liberia 21:00 Journal 21:30 typisch deutsch - Leben in Deutschland 22:00 Journal 22:30 euromaxx 23:00 Journal 23:30 Projekt Zukunft 00:00 Journal 00:30 Talking Germany - The German Way of Life 01:00 Journal 01:30 euromaxx BBC World News 00:00 BBC World News 00:30 HARDtalk 01:00 BBC World News 01:30 This Week 02:00 BBC World News 02:10 The World Debate 03:00 BBC World News 03:10 Imagination 04:00 BBC World News 04:30 Spirit Of Yachting 05:00 BBC World News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC World News 06:30 Fast Track 07:00 BBC World News 07:30 India Business Report 08:00 BBC World News 08:30 The Record Europe 09:00 BBC World News 09:10 The World Debate 10:00 BBC World News 10:10 An Islamic History Of Europe 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 Dateline London 12:00 BBC World News 12:30 Spirit Of Yachting 13:00 BBC World News 13:30 India Business Report 14:00 BBC World News 14:10 Newsnight 15:00 BBC World News 15:15 Sport Today 15:30 Our World 16:00 BBC World News 16:10 Imagination 17:00 BBC World News 17:10 The World Debate 18:00 BBC World News 18:30 Reporters 19:00 BBC World News 19:10 An Islamic History Of Europe 20:00 BBC World News 20:15 Sport Today 20:30 This Week 21:00 BBC World News 21:10 The World Debate 22:00 BBC World News 22:30 Our World 23:00 BBC World News 23:30 Dateline London CNN 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 International Correspondents 08:00 News Special 09:00 World News 09:15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 09:30 Revealed 10:00 The Spirit Of... 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 World Sport 13:00 World News 13:30 Business Traveller 14:00 The Campaign Trail 14:30 World Sport 15:00 Inside Africa 15:30 Business Traveller 16:00 World News 16:30 International Correspondents 17:00 Late Edition 19:00 World News 19:30 Business Traveller 20:00 World News 20:30 Revealed 21:00 News Special 22:00 World News 22:30 World Sport 23:00 World's Untold Stories 23:30 International Correspondents 00:00 World News 00:30 World Sport 01:00 CNN Today 04:30 World Report 05:00 World News 05:30 World Sport France 24 06:00 The News 06:10 Weather 06:12 Ads 06:15 Report 06:30 The News 06:40 Weather 06:41 Ads 06:43 Sports 06:49 The Week In Maghreb 07:00 The News 07:10 Weather 07:12 Ads 07:14 In the Papers 07:18 Sports 07:24 Opinions 07:27 Lifestyle 07:30 The News 07:40 Weather 07:41 Ads 07:44 In the Weeklies 07:48 Lifestyle 07:57 World Generation 08:00 The News 08:10 Weather 08:12 Ads 08:14 Culture 08:23 Personalities 08:27 Opinions 08:30 The News 08:40 Weather 08:41 Ads 08:43 Sports 08:49 In the Papers 08:53 Euro Zooming 08:56 Lifestyle 09:00 The News 09:10 Weather 09:12 Ads 09:14 Webnews 09:23 Future 09:27 Opinions 09:30 The News 09:40 Weather 09:41 Ads 09:43 Sports 09:49 On The Road To Beijing 10:00 The News 10:10 Weather 10:12 Ads 10:14 In the Weeklies 10:18 Beyond Business 10:30 The News 10:40 Weather 10:41 Ads 10:43 The Week In The Middle East 10:54 Lifestyle 10:57 Personalities 11:00 The News 11:10 Weather 11:12 Ads 11:14 Sports 11:20 In the Papers 11:24 Lifestyle 11:27 Personalities 11:30 The News 11:40 Weather 11:41 Ads 11:43 Reporters 12:00 The News 12:10 Weather 12:12 Ads 12:14 In the Weeklies 12:18 Lifestyle 12:27 Opinions 12:30 The News 12:40 Weather 12:41 Ads 12:45 Webnews 12:57 Future 13:00 The News 13:10 Weather 13:12 Ads 13:14 The Week in Africa 13:24 In the Weeklies 13:30 The News 13:40 Weather 13:41 Ads 13:44 Culture 13:53 Personalities 13:57 Lifestyle 14:00 The News 14:10 Ads 14:12 Ads 14:16 Personalities 14:25 Opinions 14:30 The News 14:40 Weather 14:41 Ads 14:43 Reporters 15:00 The News 15:10 Weather 15:12 Ads 15:14 Opinions 15:17 Environment 15:23 Future 15:26 Personalities 15:30 The News 15:40 Weather 15:41 Ads 15:46 The Week in Maghreb 15:55 Personalities 16:00 The News 16:10 Weather 16:12 Ads 16:14 Euro Zooming 16:17 Health 16:20 On The Road To Beijing 16:30 The News 16:40 Weather 16:41 Ads 16:43 Personalities 16:52 Lifestyle 16:55 Opinions 17:00 The News 17:10 Weather 17:11 Ads 17:13 The Talk of Paris 17:30 The News 17:40 Ads 17:41 The Talk of Paris 18:00 The News 18:10 Weather 18:12 Ads 18:14 Report 18:27 Opinions 18:30 The News 18:40 Weather 18:41 Ads 18:43 The Week In Asia 18:52 Personalities 18:55 Lifestyle 19:00 The News 19:10 Weather 19:12 Ads 19:14 Sports 19:20 Personalities 19:23 In the Weeklies 19:27 Fashion 19:30 The News 19:40 Weather 19:41 Ads 19:43 Lifestyle 19:46 Culture 19:57 Opinions 20:00 The News 20:10 Weather 20:12 Ads 20:14 Sports 20:20 The Week In Maghreb 20:30 The News 20:40 Weather 20:41 Ads 20:43 Lifestyle 20:52 Opinions 20:55 Health 21:00 The News 21:10 Weather 21:12 Ads 21:13 Reporters 21:30 The News 21:40 Weather 21:41 Ads 21:43 The France 24 Interview 21:55 Personalities 22:00 The News 22:10 Weather 22:12 Ads 22:14 Sports 22:20 On The Road To Beijing 22:30 The News 22:40 Weather 22:41 Ads 22:43 Report 22:57 Opinions 23:00 The News 23:10 Weather 23:12 Ads 23:14 Sports 23:20 Culture 23:30 The News 23:40 Weather 23:41 Ads 23:46 Lifestyle 23:55 In the Weeklies 00:00 The News 00:10 Weather 00:12 Sports 00:18 Culture 00:30 The News 00:40 Weather 00:43 Reporters 01:00 The News 01:10 Weather 01:12 Lifestyle 01:16 The Week In Asia 01:24 Personalities 01:30 The News 01:40 Weather 01:41 Sports 01:47 Culture 01:57 Opinions 02:00 The News 02:10 Weather 02:12 Webnews 02:22 Lifestyle 02:30 The News 02:40 Weather 02:41 World Generation 02:44 The Week In Asia 02:53 In the Weeklies 03:00 The News 03:10 Weather 03:12 Sports 03:18 Lifestyle 03:30 The News 03:40 Weather 03:42 The Week In Maghreb 03:51 Personalities 03:54 Lifestyle 04:00 The News 04:10 Weather 04:12 The France 24 Interview 04:30 The News 04:40 Weather 04:41 Report 04:55 Opinions 05:00 The News 05:10 Weather 05:12 Personalities 05:21 Environment 05:30 The News 05:40 Weather 05:41 Culture 05:50 On The Road To Beijing 05:51 Opinions 05:53 Personalities Al Jazzera 06:00 News 06:30 It Happened In... 07:00 News 07:30 101 East 08:00 Listening Post 08:30 Street Food 09:00 News 09:30 One on One Hold 10:00 News 10:30 Inside Iraq 11:00 News Hour 12:00 Witness 12:30 People and Power 13:00 News 13:30 Sportsworld 14:00 News 14:30 Inside USA 15:00 News Hour 16:00 Witness Special 17:00 News Hour 18:00 News 18:30 Sportsworld 19:00 News 19:30 Inside Story 20:00 News Hour 21:00 Witness 21:30 Street Food 22:00 News 22:30 It Happened In... 23:00 News Hour London 00:00 News 00:30 Inside Story 01:00 News 01:30 People and Power 02:00 News 02:30 One on One Hold 03:00 News 03:30 People and Power 04:00 News Hour DC 05:00 Street Food 05:30 Inside Iraq Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Vierte z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Monde z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DW-TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World News z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Al Jazeera z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku